This invention relates to a relay structure and more particularly to an improved miniature relay of simplified construction.
Miniature electromagnetic relays are in constant demand as a result of the advanced degree of miniaturization which has developed in the electronics arts. There is need to provide a miniature relay of low cost having a structure which allows simplified assembly. At the same time, it would be highly desirable to provide a miniature relay having improved operating efficiencies, reliable operation and long life.